thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Teething Troubles Television Script
The Double Teething Troubles Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to The Double Teething Troubles. Characters * Thomas (Voiced by Ben Small) * Percy (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Duck (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent) * Bill and Ben (Voiced by Chris Lang and Ben Small) *'BoCo' (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) * Derek (Voiced by Keith Wickham) Transcript * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: Bill and Ben the Tank Engine twins work in the clay mines and quarries near Brendam Docks. Their work is important but it can be hot and dirty. Sometimes this makes the twins naughty. One morning, they were feeling very naughty indeed. * Bill: That's my line of cars! * Ben: It's not, it's mine! Yours is over there. * Bill: It's mine! * Ben: It's not! * Bill: It's mine! * Ben: It's not! * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: Their friend BoCo was worried. * BoCo: Stop quarreling you 2 or the only thing you had left to share is... * (Bill and Ben run into each other and derail) * BoCo: ...trouble. * Bill: Silly! * Ben: Silly yourself! * Sir Topham Hatt: Bill and Ben, behave yourselves. It's clear to me that we need another diesel to help out. There's only 1 available. He's new and key to make an impression. * BoCo: If I were you. I can back to work right away. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: Meanwhile Sir Topham Hatt was having doubts about his own decision. * Sir Topham Hatt: I hope Derek doesn't cause even more confusion. He's bound to have teething troubles. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: And he was right. * Derek: Oh, my grease and oil. I was unexpecting this hill. Oh, what's that? * (Derek breaks down) * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: Derek's wheels spun and then there was trouble. BoCo came to the rescue. * Derek: Sorry. I'm all hot and bothered. I've got teething troubles, you know. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: The news soon spread down the line. * Thomas: Apparently it's teething troubles. * Percy: Hey, you 2. Derek is got a toothache. Good luck. * Bill: Why does Percy want to wish us good luck? * Ben: Because he knows we'll need it. Derek has got a toothache must be the worst diesel of all. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: Then their manager spoke to them. * Manager: You will take your loads to the docks and rest there tonight. There's a lot of hard work to do tomorrow. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: It was dark when the twins reached the docks. They left the freight cars by the key and scurried off to the shed. * Duck: You 2 looked glum. (sighs) * Bill: It's Derek's fault. He's got a toothache. * Duck: He hasn't got a toothache he's got teething troubles. That means he's new and this causes some problems. In his case it's his cooling system. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: The next morning, as the twins were preparing to take a long train of freight cars away, when they heard an unfamiliar whistle. * Bill and Ben: Oh, no! It's Derek! * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: And it was. * Derek: Hello. I'll sort this train out. You take the front and I'll push him behind. Ha, ha. What fun. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: All went well as they set off. Then they came to a hill. * Bill: Come on, come on! Push harder, you silly diesel! * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: But derek couldn't push any harder. And then it happened. * Derek: (pants) I'm overheating again! * Bill: Oh, Pah! * Driver: (sighs), You know what? Let's try and finish the journey anyway. It means we'll have to pull Derek as well. Can you do it twins? * Bill and Ben: We'll try. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: And sure enough they could. That night, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Bill and Ben. I sent Derek back to the works. Can you manage alone? * Bill and Ben: Oh, yes sir. * Bill: BoCo. I'm sorry we were rude to you. * Ben: And Derek was really quite friendly. * Duck: And do you know what friends do? * Bill and Ben: Know what? * Duck: They always say good night to one another. * Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin: And so the engines did, but they still chattered about the Derek and his teething troubles all night long. The End! Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes In 1998 Category:1998 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Episodes